Das Portrait
by Black Zora
Summary: In einem Londoner Trödelladen stößt die Erzählerin auf ein mysteriöses Portrait und trifft einen unheimlichen Mann in Schwarz, der den Portraitierten zu kennen und zu hassen scheint ... Achtung: Erzählteil deutsch, Dialoge englisch! ... Oneshot.


**Das Portrait**

SSSSSSS

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling.

SSSSSSS

Authors Notes:

Hier kommt eine kleine Geschichte, die ich vor einiger Zeit für eine meiner Betas – Fanny Jute – geschrieben habe. Die Story war Teil eines Geburtstagsgeschenkes, zu dem auch ein Portrait gehörte, das ... na, lest es selbst! ;-)

SSSSSSS

_Liebe Fanny!_

_Dieses Portrait ist nun also Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Eigentlich wollte ich Dir etwas ganz anderes schenken, aber – na ja, vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn ich die Geschichte von vorne erzähle ..._

_Als ich letzten Monat in London war, zog es mich geradezu unwiderstehlich in ein ziemlich heruntergekommenes Trödelgeschäft. Nachdem ich ein Weilchen in alten Büchern herumgestöbert hatte, fiel mein Blick plötzlich auf ein Bild, das in einer düsteren Ecke in einem staubigen alten Rahmen an der Wand hing. Du weißt, wie sehr ich mich für Tiere interessiere, und im ersten Moment hatte ich tatsächlich den Eindruck, das Bild würde einen großen schwarzen Hund zeigen. War natürlich Quatsch und wird wohl an der schummrigen Beleuchtung gelegen haben. Das Portrait zeigte also keinen Hund, sondern diesen verwahrlosten Typen, den Du jetzt quasi in Händen hältst. Irgendwie faszinierte das Bild mich, es wirkte so lebendig, und ich wandte mich an den Ladenbesitzer, einen etwas nachlässig gekleideten alten Mann mit Nickelbrille und dichten weißen Locken: „Excuse me, Sir, who's that?"_

_„Beg your pardon, lady?"_

_„That man, on the portrait over there. Who is he? Do you know?"_

_Der Ladenbesitzer kam eher widerwillig zu mir herüber, nahm das Bild von der Wand und verzog etwas gequält das Gesicht. „That's a strange story", sagte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „A queer guy" – und dann sagte er einen Namen, den ich nicht richtig verstand, Mungo oder Dingo oder so ähnlich – „brought this picture to me some weeks ago. He took almost no money for it, seemed that he wanted to get rid of the thing for one reason or the other. I bought it only because of the frame – some people ask for such old frames – but not for the portrait. Although I have to admit that it holds a weird fascination to me."_

_„Then you don't know who he is?", fragte ich etwas enttäuscht._

_„Well, not really. The guy who sold it to me came up with a ghastly story, but I think he made it all up. Drunk or stoned or crazy, that's what he was. Anyway, if you want to hear his story ... But I have to warn you, it's not a nice one."_

_Natürlich nickte ich begeistert. Du weißt ja, dass ich auf Geschichten stehe, die „nicht nett" sind._

_„Very well. In short, the weirdo told me that the man on the portrait is an escaped mass murderer, having killed at least a dozen people, being still on the run and in search for some teenage boy, son of his former best friend, whom he blew literally to pieces, and now wanting to rip the childs heart out alive."_

_Ich starrte ihn verblüfft an. „But this can't be true. There would have been something on the news ..."_

_Der Ladenbesitzer wippte nervös auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. „To tell you the truth frankly, there has been. You won't know, of course, since you're not from the UK. But last year, a man very much alike this one" – er schwenkte das Portrait in seiner Hand – „has been on TV, on the radio, in the newspapers ... for some weeks, actually. But then everything went oddly quiet, as if they were trying to shut something down. As far as I remember the looks of that killer, it might well be him."_

_Ich schluckte. In meinem Magen kribbelte es nervös. Irgendwie faszinierte mich die Geschichte – sie war so schön gruselig. Eilig kramte ich mein Portemonnaie hervor. „I want to buy it. How much?"_

_Der Ladenbesitzer musterte mich mit merkwürdigem Blick. „You really want to buy it? – Well, of course, not that I don't want to get rid of it ...", murmelte er geistesabwesend. „To be fair, I also have to inform you that this picture might well have been – er – stolen. The dirty" –_

_„Indeed, I'm sure it has been stolen", erklang eine schneidend kalte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Wir zuckten beide zusammen und drehten uns hastig um. Ein dürrer, schwarz gekleideter Mann mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar stand zwischen den Bücherregalen und musterte uns mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Verachtung. Schon beim Klang seiner Stimme war es mir eisig über den Rücken gelaufen und als er jetzt mit katzengleichen Bewegungen auf uns zu kam, trat ich rasch einige Schritte zurück, um einen Tisch mit Nippes zwischen mich und den unheimlichen Fremden zu bringen. Als Antwort auf meine Fluchtbewegung hob er eine Augenbraue und beugte sich leicht vor. Jetzt wirkte er wirklich wie eine Raubkatze auf dem Sprung. Ein ironisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Ich wich noch weiter zurück._

_„Fascinated by mass murderers, young lady?", fragte er spöttisch und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „You shouldn't be. Their're neither romantic heros nor victims of a horrible childhood. Their're just – evil. And on their own accord." Seine Augen waren schwarz wie seine Kleider und sein Haar und kalt wie seine Stimme. Sein Blick jagte einen erneuten Schauder über meinen Körper. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Bild aus, das der Ladenbesitzer inzwischen auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Fremde das Portrait. „I can assure you that this man is not a killer – although he has undoubtedly the potential to be one." Er hob den Blick und sah den Ladenbesitzer durchdringend an. „And what did the seller of this gorgeous portrait tell you about how it came into his posession?"_

_Der alte Mann wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf. Das Unbehagen war ihm deutlich vom Gesicht abzulesen. „Guess he told me something about this guy" – er deutete auf das Bild – „sending his portrait to the boy he was after ... In order to scare him to death, or something like that", flüsterte er nervös._

_„Yes, might be so", bestätigte der Schwarzgekleidete, indem er wieder auf das Portrait starrte. „Might have sent it by owl ... Perhaps he's hiding in Alaska ... Needing a lot of fur, the way he looks ... Hoping he's got lots of fleas, too", murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Always knew the damned ever living boy was in with the murderous bastard."_

_Plötzlich zuckte er zurück und zog zornig die Brauen zusammen, als hätte der Mann auf dem Portrait eine obszöne Geste gegen ihn gemacht. Brüsk richtete er sich auf und reichte mir das Bild über den Tisch. „Buy it, then", sagte er mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln. „But be warned. He will surely not murder you, but he might appear in your dreams and turn them to nightmares, as he has done to others before. – Well, don't want to bother you any longer", verkündete er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „You'll find the money for those books" – er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf einen Bücherstapel, den er auf dem Verkaufstresen aufgeschichtet hatte – „on your desk. – Goodbye." Er drehte sich abrupt um, klemmte sich seine Bücher unter den Arm und verließ das Geschäft._

SSSSSSS

_So, das war eigentlich schon alles, was ich Dir erzählen wollte. Der Ladeninhaber machte mir einen guten Preis für das Portrait, ich nahm es mit zurück nach Deutschland und hängte es über meinen Schreibtisch._

_Damit könnte die Geschichte zu Ende sein, Du hättest aber immer noch keine Erklärung dafür, warum ich Dir das Portrait eines verwahrlosten, nun, wenn man den Worten des seltsamen Fremden Glauben schenken darf, nicht Massenmörders, aber immerhin potentiellen Killers schenke._

_Das Problem ist, ich habe keine Erklärung dafür. Zumindest keine vernünftige. Es war einfach so, dass ich eines Morgens aufwachte mit der Überzeugung, Dir dieses Bild schenken zu müssen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum, habe mich aber entschlossen, dieser Eingebung zu folgen. Eigentlich wollte ich das Portrait für Dich in einen hübschen neuen Rahmen stecken, aber es war wie verhext: Der alte Rahmen ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen, egal, was ich versucht habe. Na ja, so sieht es vielleicht auch stilvoller aus._

_Bleibt mir nur noch, Dir einen schönen Geburtstag zu wünschen – und falls dieser merkwürdige Mann auf dem Portrait in Deinen Träumen auftauchen sollte, hoffe ich, dass es keine Alpträume sein werden._

_Mit herzlichen Grüßen_

_Zora._

SSSSSSS

Authors Notes:

Wenn ihr mir im Review eure e-mail-Adresse hinterlasst, schicke ich euch das mysteriöse Portrait gerne zu ...

Herzlichst

Zora.


End file.
